Midnight Rendezvous
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: A slight breeze caused the trees to stir, and the air to mix. It picked up the sweet scent of a small, private garden. There wasn't a soul that dared to defy him, none fool-hearty enough to even come near him in this secluded area. Except one. LEMON!


Written on/around 2008-12-07. Originally posted at AarinFantasy, cross posted to Y!Gallery. This is a Yaoi Lemon!

Flower Meaning:  
>Daisy (innocence)<br>Freesia (spirited)  
>Lilac (first love)<br>Hibiscus (delicate beauty)  
>Violet (faithfulness)<p>

* * *

><p>A slight breeze caused the trees to stir, and the air to mix. It picked up the sweet scent of a small, but very private garden. Clusters of Daisies, Freesia, Lilac, Hibiscus, and Violet brought together to paint a palate of Zero. Each had been carefully selected, and cared for by Kaname. There wasn't a soul that dared to defy him, none fool-hearty enough to even come near him in the secluded area.<p>

Well, all but one…

Zero peered around the tree before he tried to conform to it. He looked up at the night's sky where a blood red moon hung like a gem. His throat tightened, and his fingers dug into the tree. When had he become obsessed with Kaname? When had he started to want to know the Vampire's every move? The silver haired male held his head with his free hand as he lowered it in shame.

Kaname's skin prickled but it wasn't from the cold. No, he was quite warm in fact. He could feel Zero as if the person had been a coat that had been wrapped up tight around him. His expression didn't change even though he had been made aware that he wasn't alone. He didn't think he would forgive himself for letting his guard down even if he hoped that the other would be brave enough to follow.

Zero's eyes shot open in surprise at the feelings that penetrated him. He knew without even looking that he had been found out. A hunter was never careless, never caught off guard. Carelessness always made the prey aware, but would it run? He found himself not wanting Kaname to run even though he knew that the other was arrogant enough to stay. Was this a trap? Who was hunting who?

Kaname's milky white skin and slender frame were silhouetted by the moon's light. Brown hair danced with even the slightest breeze just to rest once more where it had before. Russet colored eyes fell onto the tree directly in front of him. He knew it was exactly where Zero hid. With only the rustle of grass, he stood up elegantly as if to greet Zero.

Silver strands of hair covered mauve eyes, which narrowed as Zero brushed his fingers against his lips. 'Fangs,' he growled mentally. He felt they were worse than an erection, and far more noticeable. He had found there was no control. What had come over him? He dared himself to look again at Kaname. After all, internally he knew that the other already sensed his presence. The feeling, he was sure, was mutual.

Kaname, even if no one knew, was smiling as he looked over at Zero. He took a few steps forward, and brushed Zero's hand from his face. "I did not expect you to like your gift even if you were greedy for it." He whispered as he let Zero's fangs cut into his finger allowing his blood to drip into the others mouth.

Zero couldn't look into Kaname's eyes even if he knew his were being looked into. Formality didn't count, and he was far from concerned about being formal. He wanted to spit the blood back at Kaname, but found he couldn't resist. As he lapped greedily at the quick forming beads of blood he felt his heart begin to race. He cursed the hold the vampire had on him.

The reality of what was happening slowly sank in even if this had been somewhat planned. Kaname watched that tongue as it flickered against his skin, delighting in the feeling. There wasn't a moment he could think of that was more perfect than for a servant to enjoy their Master. "Enough," he said sternly as he withdrew his finger.

Zero didn't know when he had begun to breathe so deep, or crave the others sweet, red liquid. He didn't want Yuki, it paled in comparison to the one who let him live. He was guilty of wanting the blood of one that was pure, that had given him life. Shocked mauve eyes meet russet. 'I am guilty,' raced through his mind making his senses tingle.

Kaname's hand caressed Zero's cheek until the expression was soft again. Though his own still didn't show what he was feeling. Fingers slid under the others chin, tipping it upwards. His fangs glistened as he opened his mouth only slightly, to show a grin. He was pleasantly surprised that the other hadn't retaliated yet… And he hoped that it would continue this way even if it meant that what he granted at the end was no longer working.

Having known that he'd been caught, Zero grinned himself. 'Who's hunting who?' He thought as a sense of déjà vu washed over him. Why did this feel so familiar, so comforting to have the other's lips inches from his own? Why was Kaname suddenly his pivoting point? He wanted to be kissed already.

"Remember," Kaname whispered as he finally let their lips meet. He slowly traced the others lips with his tongue. His fangs grazed over the tender flesh as his fingers tangled in the others silky silver locks.

However shocked Zero was he in his entirety softened into Kaname. This wasn't some new experience, this was something that had secretly been going on for a long time. His memories were wiped at dawn because of the guilt that flooded his senses. His stomach knotted as he remembered that fact. He wondered briefly how alone Kaname must have felt during the day.

A simple understanding with no words brought the two men into a reality of hungry need. Nothing subtle at all as two tongues began to clash. They left no corner of either mouth unexplored. The taste of blood filled their senses, and their mouths. It was a combination of them both.

Kaname, with no more than a grunt of displeasure, unhooked the others weapon. With there being no need to have it around he tossed it off towards the patch of Freesia. He ran several fingers along the others spine until it rested at the small of the back. Finally they both moaned as the other bucked up against him.

An insatiable desire overwhelmed Zero as he ended the passionate kiss. He breathed heavily and licked his blood stained, swollen lips. His eyes met Kaname's as he pushed aside the jacket letting it fall to the ground. He grinned mischievously as he began to nibble the others jaw line.

"Lower," Kaname commanded as he titled his head to the side exposing his neck. There was some underlying satisfaction knowing how much the servant needed the Master. His fingers tightened their grip in Zero's silver locks.

Shock came over Zero as he suddenly realized how hungry he was, and how much the other had just teased him with the little snack. There was that unmistakable heartbeat, and blood flow of Kaname. His breath hitched the moment he realized that regardless if the command was truly a suggestion he couldn't deny the other. His lips brushed along the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Knowing how bland and lifeless the blood pills were Kaname used his grip in Zero's hair to push the other against his neck, encouraging him. His free hand came to rest on the other's ass keeping them close as they continue to grind their hardened cocks together.

Engulfed entirely in his need, Zero could hardly resist the naked neck that was offered. Though he knew it was his it was still a rare and welcomed meal. He could no longer dance about the subject as he licked the spot before bearing down, electing a moan from the other along with a brutally brushing grind.

Amber. Russet. Both sets of eyes exchanged their familiar color for a glowing red, as red as the blood moon that hung above him. Their heated skin prickled as the wind blew through once more. The scent of flowers was evident again.

Zero lapped at the others neck greedily, trying carefully not to waste a precious drop. Once he was satisfied he again looked into Kaname's eyes. Still breathing heavily he licked his lips. Though his hunger was satiated his sexual appetite was far from it. Simply put the clothes had to go. He quickly shook off his jacket and worked the buttons of Kaname's shirt.

Kaname grinned wickedly, but didn't say a word. He didn't need to. Following Zero's lead was a piece of cake. Quickly nimble fingers worked to unbutton Zero's shirt. Soon his eager, flesh hungry fingers were canvassing the entire layout.

Zero put both hands on Kaname's shoulders forcing him to his knees. He quickly joined him, till they were both stretched out on the crisp grass that already had a coat of dew. Straddling the others lap he bent over and lapped at the others hardened nipples.

Not about to protest the dance, Kaname complied. There wasn't another in this world that he would let have even the briefest control. His fingers massaged the others scalp encouragingly, coaxing him to give further pleasure.

At the moment they didn't need boisterous screams to know how on fire the other was. The labored breathing was gage enough, and considering they could barely catch their breath…

Zero's tongue did what Kaname's fingers were doing. Exploration of salty flesh led to patches of prickled flesh. He chuckled more to himself as he finally dipped his tongue into the others navel. Being so close to the prize he began to smell the others arousal. Such a delicious scent.

Kaname propped himself up on his elbows as he parted his legs invitingly. He wanted to watch as Zero went down on him. As his cock slipped into that moist, hot cavern and fangs grazed over gently. He inhaled sharply thinking about just that. He wished the other would hurry up and let him be free.

Zero dipped his tongue into the others navel as he looked up and their eyes met. He knew exactly what the other was thinking. As he grinned he showed his fangs. He licked his lips at Kaname's invitation as he quickly went to undoing both their pants and discarding them with the jacket.

Kaname growled playfully; the devil of sin himself was between his legs. Zero was the temptrer who worked magic, but seemed to take forever. From what could be considered little by some had made a light coat of sweat on their bodies. He growled impatiently towards his mate who was a glow.

Zero could consider himself rude after all Kaname had only been everything but proper when it came to serving his servant, and showing him a good meal. 'A meal,' he grinned as his tongue flickered out and he tasted the cum. A delicacy like blood, but unlike blood this was a fluid that no one else got to taste. This taste was for him alone. He flicked his tongue across the others erection again as he continued to tease.

Kaname inhaled sharply as eyes narrowed hiding half of the red glow. A groan rolled from between his lips. He once again tangled his fingers in Zero's locks hoping to coax him to do more than tease. Only propped on one elbow he became shaky.

No longer being able to deny Kaname or himself the pleasure of cock he ran his tongue from tip to base, from upside to downside leaving no inch untouched. Finally, he parted his lips just enough to show his fangs as he swallowed Kaname in entirety. It wasn't no easy feat with the others long, thick cock but from previous times before he just knew what to do.

"Zero," Kaname whispered incoherently as he watched his cock vanish into Zero's moist, hot cavern. Inside that cavern was a well trained tongue he knew would take care of him just right. Fingers began to massage the others scalp as he could now coax him. But, he knew he didn't have to tell the other what to do.

A chill ran down Zero's spine as Kaname said his name. That man had power in his very speech. He moaned against the others cock as he continued to deep throat. He held out his hand knowing the other had come prepared. Now that he could remember he knew there wasn't a night they skipped.

Kaname rolled his eyes. How had he forgotten to provide previous. Thankfully they were still both wearing their shirts even if they only loosing clung to their frames. With a sigh his fingers untangled from Zero's hair and he reached into his shirt pocket. He placed the small bottle of lubricant into his mate's hand.

Zero's tongue circled the tip of his mates cock before he licked the length and left it to lie. He grinned mischievously as he coated his fingers. He parted his own legs and began to trace circles around his entrance. He breathed heavily for a moment lost.

Kaname though lazy in the eyes was watching Zero's every move. He was thrilled he was self serving, and felt that this wouldn't be a bad time to do a bit for himself. With his cock already slicked up he had no use for lubricant at the moment. Still propped on one elbow he rubbed his fingers over the tip of his cock. He let his fingers dance down the shaft and massage his sack.

Zero's eyes as 'lazy' as Kaname finally pushed a couple fingers inside. He rubbed his inner wall teasing himself before he began to finger f*uck himself. He could picture Kaname's hard, thick, long member filling him. He bit his lip, drawing blood, to stifle a moan.

Kaname watched a couple drops of blood run down Zero's chin. Hearing the others labored breathing sent shivers down his spine. He could hardly comprehend which was more erotic. But suddenly there was a need, a hunger. He licked his lips, and stopped all manner of pleasure. He pulled Zero up until their lips met. He licked hungrily at the blood.

Zero half yelped as he was pulled forward unexpectedly. Then he felt that hot tongue slide over his lips once more, and all that was 'wrong' was 'right' again. It was also then that he tasted his own blood. He chuckled knowing that is what had set Kaname off. That laugh was short lived as a moan escaped him as his mate nibbled on his lip.

Kaname sucked the others lips until they were swollen and blood stained again. The mere act to him was just as erotic as sex, and was self satisfying in a way. Having had his fill he depended the kiss eagerly ready to explore the others mouth all over again.

Zero moaned into the kiss. Kaname had played right into his hand. He eagerly straddled the others lap as he again flicked open the lube. He generously coated his mates cock before he rubbed it against his entrance.

Instead of breaking the kiss Kaname became more demanding in exploration. He wanted more than anything to take the others hips and force him to hurry up. His moans combined with Zero's so that you were unable to decipher one from the other.

It wasn't long at all before Zero's tight, hot hole had been filled by Kanames cock and he was bouncing around like some cheep two dollar w*hore. Though w*hore was far from what he was. He was just in love with Kaname and very able to express it.

Kaname gripped Zero's hips helping to guide him in pleasuring them both. Their bodies melted together as beads of sweat raced down their forms. Their kiss no longer involved each other's mouths it involved flesh that could be reached.

"Kaname."

"Zero."

As erotic hunger consumed them there was little they could say past moaning their pleasure. They were far from being controlled. They pierced flesh tasting blood, sweet, and their love making.

Kaname took hold of Zero's cock and was as wanton with it was Zero was with their love making. He knew just how to pleasure him with his hand. He couldn't remember a time when they had been this passionate, and he half hoped he wouldn't have to make his mate forget. Although, this was going to be very hard to explain how they both looked so roughed up.

Zero couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be pounded into. To be taken, and used by Kaname. He stopped long enough to reposition himself. On all fours, in something that some could consider humiliating. He wanted him in his ass now, he needed it.

Kaname awoke from the daze as he felt the cool breeze whip against his aching arousal. He was going to question before he laid eyes on Zero. That tight ass waving like a target that said f*uck me, take me, make me yours.

"Zero."

"Kaname."

How could Kaname not want such an inviting, tasty ass? He grabbed Zero's hips once more as he was quick to fill the order. They were again going at it like w*hores in heat. The muscles that contracted, and loosened sent shivers down his spine.

Zero's head tossed back as he pounded into. He bit into his wrist as he tried to control his voice. That long, thick, hard cock hitting his prostate again and again. It was what he wanted, what he need. It felt so damn good.

Their backs arched, and heads tossed. They were nearly in sync with their movements. And however ruff they were they were seemingly graceful. Neither through any attempt could silence themselves.

Kaname's fingers dug into those hips as he found himself nearing the edge. He thrust in as deep, and as fast as possible. He wanted to be fully sheathed so that Zero could feel every drop of his hot cum as it shot up his canal.

Zero just knew that the other was near. He was going to have to do something about his own cock that was dripping wet, and aching. Almost there he stroked his cock with each thrust of Kaname.

Kamane's grip tightened on Zero's hips as he filled his mate to the hilt. He wanted that warmth to engulf him as he came. A couple short less powerful thrusts and he was cuming as he screamed Zero's name.

Zero's body shook threatening to collapse as Kaname came. That hot, liquid filling him sent him over the edge. He fisted the dirt with his free hand as he to felt himself come not long after Kaname.

Kaname didn't feel at all like moving even if he knew they both were going to collapse any second. "Please don't make me make you forget." He said in between gasps for air as he enjoyed that prickly high of ecstasy.

"Only if you hold me till I fall asleep." Zero said with half a moan as he felt Kaname vacate his entrance. Damn did he have to? He forced himself not to whine. And, for it he was rewarded. Though they collapsed he felt Kaname's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Who do you think will find us in the morning?" Kaname said sleepily against the others flesh. Never had he been so exhausted and worked over. But, never had it been so welcome. It was good that tonight Zero wasn't feeling guilty because he didn't think he had the strength to make him forget.

"We'll find each other." Zero mumbled.


End file.
